Betrayal
by Jerseygirl94
Summary: After having multiple dreams about Eirwyn, Sonic tries to find out more about her; In the Sub-Plot, Antione has been also having multiple mood swings which start to go out of control.
1. Betrayal Prologue

Hi, Hi, HI! my fellow reading friends and family! Thank you all so very much for loving my last story. Now, get ready for an all new one coming your way now! Called Betrayal.

Betrayal.

Summary: After having multiple dreams about Eirwyn, Sonic tries to find out more about her; In the Sub-Plot, Antione has been also having multiple mood swings which start to go out of control.

NOTE: Takes Place after Issue #172 when Fiona Fox betrays The Freedom Fighters to be with Scourge and the Suppression Squad.

Rating: K+ might have slapping in a later chapter.

Setting: Knothole Village on a Dark and Stormy Night.

Prologue.

Storm clouds raged through Knothole Village as thunder boomed throughout the land like a mighty earthquake that had made a hearing appearance. Lightning bolts of purple and blue danced around in the pitch black skies as if they were creating a light show as some even got as far down to the ground with a zap creating a little bit of smoke in the process.

At the Hedgehog Residence, Sonic was in his bedroom tossing and turning in his sleep while dreaming at the same time as cold sweat was pouring down his face like crazy; he then started to moan in the meantime.

~*Dream~*

_"Sonic... Sonic... Can you hear me?" A familiar female voice said faintly as the blue mobian hero looked up and gasped realizing that it was the same woman before._

_ "Yes I'm here what's the matter?" He asked. _

_ "Listen, I'm afraid we do not have much time left. It has now come for your journey to begin right away." Her long flowing Platinum hair flew so gracefully that Sonic had a hard time paying attention; he was admired by her appearance to the point, he couldn't take his shimmering emerald green eyes off her._

_ "Journey? What Journey?" He asked in an anxious tone of voice wondering what the big rush was about anyway._

_ "I can't explain it at this moment but I want to make sure if you are fully prepared for what will lie ahead?"_

_ "I'm ready, I'm positive..." Sonic gulped down his unwanted amount of fear not wanting to show it in front of her. His heart was beating rapidly like a drum as he put his hand on his chest to silence it._

_ "Do you swear?"_

_ "I do solemnly swear..." He said now fully determined. _

_ "Alright then; take my hand Sonic Maurice Hedgehog, and behold your destiny at first hand!" _

_ ~*End Dream~*_

_ Bernadette slightly opened her son's bedroom door after hearing his muttering only to see him doing the exact thing. Putting her hand to her mouth, she quietly went over to her and Jules's room where the Robian laid in bed waiting for his wife to return as he saw her now pacing the floor in a frantic state._

_ "Oh Jules, he's doing it again; this is the fourth time this week that he has been having that dream but he won't tell us what it is. I'm worried."_

_ Jules held down his head getting up to comfort his spouse. "He's sixteen Bernie, that's how some teenagers are these days; it's perfectly natural. I'm sure he will break away from whatever dream or nightmare he's having soon enough; just give him some time."_

_ "You're right Jules. It's just that... No matter how many times I try telling myself, I know that he will always be my little baby boy. It's just hard to accept...he might get hurt, he might do something that it is not like for him to do, or worse..." The maternal purple hedgehog then buried her face in her husband's chest while he rubbed her back up and down in slow motion._

_ "I know Bernie Baby, I know. To be honest, I worry about him at times too but we can't turn back time and make him stay a little hog forever; he's growing up and we just have to take it one day at a time." _

_ Drying her eyes, but also sniffling in the process, she slowly nodded going back to bed. "I'm going to call Dr, Quack and see if I can schedule an early morning appointment for tomorrow." Those were her final words before drifting off into a peaceful slumber._


	2. Betrayal Chapter 1

Happy Sunday, and enjoy Chapter 1 :)

Chapter 1.

Dawn had quickly approached in the blink of an eye. The sun had now risen into the sky releasing the almighty rays of light that were big, bold, and beautiful. They were so powerful, that they were coming through the blue curtains onto Sonic's face. He quickly buried his head into the covers going onto his side for more snoozing time. The beeping of his alarm went off like crazy throughout the bedroom as he jumped up seeing the red digital letters that read 8:23 am. He groaned. _"Well, there goes my sleeping in. Might as well get up now." He thought scratching his sides, rubbing his sleepy-filled eyes, and getting out of his Mach 5 race-car bed to start his day ahead._

_ Wonderful smells were coming from the kitchen which made Sonic's mouth water as he took his seat at the table to see his dad reading the Knothole Times newspaper, and his mom at the stove making blueberry pancakes. _

_ "Good Morning Honey, you're just in time for breakfast; I'm making your favorite." Bernie said flipping the last flapjack putting it on the plate and bringing it along with a bottle of syrup towards her son seeing him grin real wide._

_ "Thanks Mom, you were and still are always great at making such delicious hot cakes." He then chowed down putting it one piece after another as Jules looked up seeing his boy shaking his head from side to side._

_ "Sonic slow down, you're eating too quickly, you will get indigestion." He warned him who managed to swallow slightly blushing making a little belch._

_ "Sorry dad, didn't mean to but I gotta juice, Rotor is going to be testing out his new invention that he made and he wants me over at Freedom HQ soon." The teenaged hedgehog explained putting his plate in the sink to wash, dry, and put away but before he could leave, Bernadette stopped him._

_ "Wait just a minute dear, I called and scheduled you an appointment to go see Dr. Quack, you don't want to be late."_

_ Sonic grew confused. "An appointment, but why? there's nothing wrong with me."_

_ Bernie grew stern putting her hands on her hips. "Trust me Sonic, it's for the best; now run along, you don't want to keep him waiting."_

_ Shrugging, and not wanting to say anymore that would make her upset and agitated, he hurried out the door with his famous super speed as she watched after him along with the robotic hedgehog placing a hand on her shoulder._

_ "He'll be fine. Trust me; you worry too much."_

_ Bernie sighed caressing her husband's cheek and kissed it._


	3. Betrayal Chapter 2

Hello everyone, enjoy Chapter 2!

Chapter 2.

Where: Tommy Turtle Memorial Hospital, New Mobotropolis.

Time: 9:15.

"Okay then, now say ah." The duck doctor, known as Doctor Quack commanded as Sonic obeyed letting his mouth wide open while he took his tongue depressor searching for any diseases or white blotches but there was none. "Okay you can close it now." Walking over to the garbage pail, he threw the wooden stick away plus getting his clipboard to write some notes down.

"Well Sonic, I don't see anything wrong with you; my chart says that you are perfectly healthy, fit as a fiddle; no signs of any sickness, itchy watery eyes, even your heart beat is pumping to perfection not to mention your reflexes. What seems to be the problem?"

Sonic sighed as he got off of the patient bed making it onto a chair. "Nothing actually, I told Mom there wasn't anything wrong before I came here but she still insisted on me coming to see you; you know how she is at times." He rolled his eyes sending the duck chuckling.

"Now Sonic, don't be that way she only wants what is best for you. She is still trying to make up all the years that she along with Your dad have missed out due to the Great War; just give her some appreciation."

"I do Doc, I really do and I appreciate everything since we've been reunited." It was now time to tell the truth once and for all as the blue hedgehog fidgeted in his seat twiddling his glove covered fingers.

"Say Doc, I know you have a lot of patients to deal with right now but... Can I talk to you for a moment if that's okay?" Doctor Quack nodded getting up to close and lock the door plus to close the blinds of the windows that way, nobody would hear them conversating.

"Shoot." He said resting his arms on the oak table as the teenaged mobian took a deep breath ready to tell him his dream.

"Okay, here goes. For the past couple of weeks, I have been having these strange dreams about a woman by the name of Eirwyn; she says she is also the Spirit of Ice. Just late last night, she came to me telling me about a journey that I was about to take that will lead me to my destiny; what does that mean?"

The bright yellow duck tried to take in as much information as he was going deep inside himself to fully comprehend what was told to him. "Well, I am no fortune teller, nor am I spiritualist, but let me say this; apparently, this Eirwyn woman is probably trying to show you a path; probably trying to give you a message of what will lie ahead for you in the near-future."

His emerald eyes twinkled with hope. "You really think so?" Sonic asked seeing the older male nod his head with full truth and loyalty.

"I know so. If you want more information, go to the library, they have many books on Mythical and magical beings that no one has ever heard before. You on the other hand, has been experiencing it for the deserved amount of time. And of course, don't worry, you will get a clean bill; no charge." He winked as he got a thumbs up in return.

"Thanks Doc, well, gotta juice! and uh..."

"Don't worry, I won't tell about this to anyone. Now if you will excuse me, I got patients to get better right away good luck!"


	4. Betrayal Chapter 3

Hey guys, I'm bored so enjoy Chapter 3 ;) and a big Happy Birthday to my Mom!

Chapter 3.

Where: New Mobotropolis Public Library.

Time: 9:39 am.

"Now, I'll see if they have the right information I sure hope they do and I also hope that Dr. Quack is actually right." Sonic thought to himself as he went in through the glass doubled doors into the air conditioned library. Inside, he was greeted by none other than an Orange lemur who smiled warmly at him.

"Ah young Mr. Sonic Maurice the hedgehog, haven't seen you in quite awhile; how have you been doing lately and how's the family?"

"Just great Mr. Ring-Tail, things have been cool since ole' Robotnik's been in jail in No Zone and everyone is taking a breather but, it is quite boring without any action not that I'm complaining."

The Lemur chuckled. "I see well everyone including heroes like yourself deserve a break every now and then but knowing you, you just love to keep moving and make yourself busy I assume." He winked causing the cobalt hedgehog to laugh bit did it quietly. "So, what brings you to the Library?"

Sonic didn't want to tell him the real reason so he made up a little white lie instead. "Uh... Well you see Mr. R-T, I'm looking for some books on the different kinds of mobian heroes and legends for a... School assignment and I was wondering if there is any?"

Nodding, and getting up from his work desk, the orange creature guided him through the many rows of bookshelves anyone had ever laid eyes on. "Here you go, this section here is filled with all the books available. Warriors, Knights in shining armor, even aviators. Let me know if you need anymore assistance." And he walked away leaving Sonic to smile after him. Making sure that he was long gone, he went into the fantasy section instead hoping to find what he was truly looking for. He then set to work finding all different kinds that had to do with winter, snow, and ice.

"Let's see, icebergs come in many different shapes and sizes that when large amounts of snow combined with the lowest temperature have evolved depending on the climate where the average human or mobian live. No that's not it." Putting back the book in its rightful space, the quilled animal stopped dead in his tracks seeing what he was absolutely looking for. He grinned as he reached up and went straight towards the table to read the contents and look at the pictures until... Her figure caught his orbs.

_"It's her... I don't believe it; she is the same woman in my dream. Dr. Quack was right; I definitely gotta give him his props."_

_ He began to read._

_ "_**Ilum** was an ice planet in the Unknown Regions, one of the main sources of the valuable Adegan crystals used in the construction of Jedi lightsabers. The caverns containing the crystals were long ago turned into a Jedi temple. Unlike the crystals of other planets, the crystals of Ilum were green, blue, red, yellow, and violet in color.

Ilum was first discovered in 22,800 BBY when a Jedi, navigating hyperspace in the Force, felt a strong pull from deep in the Unknown Regions. Following the sensation, the scout had found a world rich in Force-strong crystals—kathracite, mephite, and pontite. The mystique of the discovery added it to the ceremony of lightsaber construction.

With a Temple established over the entrance to a series of Crystal Caves, Ilum became a place of great importance, as sacred as Ossus and Tython. The Temple served as a shelter and place of ritual for the Jedi who traveled to the planet. To ensure the security of the planet and the crystals, the planet was left off star-charts. One uninterrupted hyperjump from Metellos would deliver a ship into Ilum's orbit, and could only be accomplished by a Force-sensitive.

Following Ilum's discovery, the Jedi built temples and enclaves over the years and the world became a destination of pilgrimage for Jedi intending to construct new lightsabers and Jedi Masters seeking a quiet place for intense meditation. Some time before the Cold War, the Sith Empire attacked the planet with a force of Sith and shock troopers, killing the Jedi present there. Although the Jedi Order was devastated by the loss of Ilum, the Galactic Republic lacked the resources for a counter-attack. Intelligence suggested that the Sith operations on the world could have extended beyond the harvest of lightsaber crystals and, due to the amount of local Sith investments, Republic leaders and members of the Jedi High Council suspected that Ilum may have possessed a far more valuable resource.

It wasn't until a mystical and powerful being known as Eirwyn, helped to establish the temples in order for not only the Jedi to seek sanctuary but to also help them stay hidden from unwanted danger from certain unknown evils who lurked around hoping to seek their eyes on the crystals at first hand to harness their power and control the universe.

Eirwyn was known as the Spirit Goddess of Ice who had help to build and became the official protector of Iluma with many great values with fair laws and stability earning the respect from people that she had rightfully deserve; it was due to her great intelligence, and powers that she had helped the Jedi to create the lightsaber crystals. However, some thought of her to be a hoax as her timely effort was put on a large amount of power to help give them more energy.

In 22 BBY, Ilum was the location of the Battle of Ilum. When Count Dooku, leader of the Confederacy of Independent Systems led a battalion of droids to the planet, the Crystal Caves were largely damaged. Jedi Grand Master Croton aided Jedi Master Luminara Unduli and her Padawan, Barriss Offee, in defending the Crystal Caves from chameleon droids. For a portion of the war, the Jedi Order decided that it was too dangerous for Jedi Initiates to travel to Ilum to build their lightsabers, so shipments of lightsaber crystals were delivered to the Jedi Temple on Coruscant. Unduli oversaw one of the shipments aboard the starship _Sedawan when _it was attacked by a group of Nightsisters led by Sai Sircu, who sought to pilfer the crystals to power the_ Devastation _an ion pulse cannon–equipped warship that they were building in conjunction with Dooku and the Confederacy.

By that time, Eirwyn thought that Iluma was no longer a safe place and disappeared by the time the war fully erupted. Many say that to this day, she lies beneath in the waters of Lake Cameroon where she is to forever be remained until she seeks the chosen one to start the quest in hopes of bringing the planet back to life once and for all.

Sonic had now finished reading clearly deep in thought as he thought back to last night's dream while rubbing the temples of his forehead.

_"Could it be...me?" _


	5. Betrayal Chapter 4

Here's Chapter 4 :)

Chapter 4.

For the next hour and a half, Sonic looked through more books and did more research about the ice spirits and about the frozen ice planet. He became so intrigued that he eventually fell asleep having yet another dream.

~*Dream~*

_"Sonic... Sonic... Can you hear me?" _

_ Opening his eyes, while fighting off some of the unwanted blurriness in the process, he slowly got up taking in his surroundings. There was snow and ice everywhere but, he wasn't cold, he wasn't shivering nor were his teeth chattering begging for warmth. Instead, he felt comfortable in the bone-chilling temperature dropping article cold._

_ "Where am I?" He asked himself as a ray of pure white light shaped into a form of a feminine figure appearing to be Eirwyn once again standing before him smiling her warm smile; her orbs sparkling into the distance._

_ "Eirwyn... Where am I?" He managed to let out without a stutter._

_ "Welcome to the Unknown Region Sonic Maurice the Hedgehog. I have been watching you the entire time as you read through everything about the truth at first hand. And now, what I need for you to do is to learn the truth about yourself." She explained watching grow confused scratching under his chin._

_ "Myself? What do you mean by that?" _

_ "I cannot give you the answer Sonic, you will need to learn more as you go through the rest of your journey until you reach the path of your destiny. But what I can say is that you will have an extraordinary gift soon enough; you will use it at the exact right time when you really need it the most." The ice goddess explained as the blue hedgehog grew even more dumbfounded. _

_ "But why? what does this all add up to? You can at least give me a hint can't you?" Sonic awaited anxiously as she shook her head leaving him into full disappointment._

_ "Be patient young one and soon, you will have all the answers given to you; do not rush and take them into consideration. Farewell Sonic the Hedgehog." And in a blink of an eye, she was gone._


	6. Betrayal Chapter 5

Morning everyone! I am now back in school... But, I can still post a chapter ;) so get ready for... #5!

Chapter 5.

"Sonic? Sonic?" Mr. Ringtail said as he gently shook the cobalt hedgehog out from his morning nap. His emerald green eyes fluttered open as he yawned scratching a his sides. He then looked up at the clock which read out 10:34 which made him jump up in an instant.

"Oh man, I didn't know I was here for this long, I gotta get to the HQ! bye Mr. R.T." And he zoomed out as the lemur waved after him. "See you later Sonic, tell your friends and folks I said hello!" But what the speed demon forgot to do was to put the books back where he had gotten them from as Ringtail picked one up to examine them and shortly made a quiet gasp in the process closing his eyes.

"The Secrets of Iluma, the legend of Eirwyn, the Spirit Goddess of Ice. These do not need to be here. Shannon!" Soon, a purple echidna dressed in a beige colored long sleeve shirt, and a black pencil skirt came walking towards the lemur.

"Yes Mr. Ringtail?"

"Have all of these books removed from the shelves immediately; they do not to be present to many watchful eyes." Shannon gave him a confused expression.

"Okay then, but why?" He then sighed while having his hands behind and his back turned to her.

"Just do as you're told Miss Ingram, some questions are left to be remained unanswered; these are one of the most obscured titles that anyone has ever laid hands on before."

"Oh my... You are absolutely right Sir, this is very forbidden and off limits too; I will get on with my task straight away. Is there anything else you need for me to do?" Shannon asked setting to work to put the books in the cart.

"Yes, the library will be closed for the rest of the day." She froze in place dropping a book from her gloved hands as she hurriedly picked it up. "What!? Sir you can't be serious, it's not even noon yet and most mobians will want to come here to read, work, and possibly look up research for their school assignments."

Mr. Ringtail's expression remained stoic which made the female echidna's blood run cold. "I said that the library will be closed today and that is final; do I have to repeat myself or do you fully understand Miss Ingram?"

Nodding she went back to her job. "I do understand Sir, sorry about that." And she walked away leaving the orange animal in his thoughts.

"Apparently, those books had chosen him to begin with. We must be very careful; there are dark forces at work."


	7. Betrayal Chapter 6

Good Morning everyone :) enjoy Chapter 6!

Chapter 6.

Sonic raced like the wind passing through trees, and lakes while giving himself some time to think about the book he just read back at the library. _"I wonder what Eirwyn meant when she said know the truth about myself? Perhaps I might have another gift apart from just speed. Aw what am I getting myself worked up about? hmm... Maybe I can tell this to the others I just hope they'll believe me after this... This is just so darn nerve-racking to say the least."_

_ Where: Freedom HQ._

_ Time: 11:28 am._

_ "Okay, here it goes." Rotor said as he tightened up the last bolt. "How are the updates coming Tails?" He asked the two-tailed fox who was typing on the computer._

_ "Just 3 more and it is all finished." He said proudly now pressing the enter key._

_ "Updates Completed; Systems are all activated."_

_ "Alright, everything's now ready! Awesome job there Rotor!" Tails exclaimed giving the purple walrus a high five._

_ "Where zis Sonic? He was suppose to be here." Antoine said after looking through a book now putting it down._

_ "I'm sure he is on his way soon Ant, just give him time. He probably went out to go fight another one of Robotnik's badniks; you know how he is." Tails explained seeing the coyote shake his head in disbelief and crossing his arms._

_ "Hmph! for a speedy hedgehog like him, he sure zis slow."_

_ Tails rolled his eyes as he got back to work trying not to let the harsh words of the commander get into his head. Since Antoine was on guard duty at Castle Acorn a couple of nights ago making him lose some well deserved beauty rest, he became quite agitated really easily resulting him to throw his little childish tantrums._

_ "Great job on the project guys, and as a reward for all of your hard work, here's a little snack that I made." Amy said as she came out of the kitchen with a plateful of rice Krispy treats as the two scurried to get them._

_ "Mmm... These are good, thanks Amy." Tails complimented seeing her blush bright red. _

_ "Yeah no doubt about it, you gotta give me the recipe." Rotor said as the pink hedgehog shook her head._

_ "No can do Rote, it's a secret and it's best to keep it that way." She winked as the three friends laughed. Antoine just rolled his eyes looking away. Sensing this, Amy decided to give him one as an apology for forgetting him._

_ "Sorry Antoine, I almost forgot to give you yours here try one, they are very delicious." Picking one up from the plate to hand it to him, he examined and bit into it-without giving a compliment or saying thanks making her clear her throat._

_ "Um Antoine, isn't there anything you would like to say perhaps?" She asked indicating him to do one of the two._

_ He shrugged. "Like what?" _

_ "Maybe saying thank you?" Tails said crossing his arms._

_ "Or maybe a compliment would be a lot better and would go around?" Rotor replied stepping in. Rolling his eyes he continued to munch away leaving her to sigh shaking her head as she made her way back into the kitchen._

_ Tails and Rotor stared at him furrowing their eyebrows. _

_ "What did I do?" He asked looking at them who both had unimpressed expressions._


	8. Betrayal Chapter 7

Happy Sunday my fellow readers/family, sorry for the little absence but, Enjoy Chapter 7!

Chapter 7.

"Yo everyone I'm here! the Blue Blur has now arrived!" Sonic said opening the door making a "grand" entrance. Laughter could be heard (minus Antoine who only rolled his eyes hissing his teeth). "Sonic, we're so glad you're here." Tails said running over to his "big brother" giving him a hug. "SONIC! I knew you would come!" Amy screamed out running out gently pushing the two tailed kit out of the way giving him a much tighter bear hug instead.

"I-I-It's n-n-nice to s-s-see you too there Amy, now would you mind? you're ch-ch-choking me." Blushing slightly, she finally let go letting him get some well deserved air.

Sonic smirked seeing the coyote's back turned towards him walking over to tap him on the shoulder. Turning around, he was greeted by his fist giving him a little tackle on the forehead. "Hey Mr. Commander, did you miss me?" He started to laugh but what he only got was just a huff.

"Hmph! you zink zat you are so speedy non? looks to me zat you are slow zis time today. And what may I ask kept you so long?" Sonic was taken aback by the French speaking freedom fighter's bitter reply but kept his cool for he didn't want to yell back.

"For your information Ant, I was at the library doing some research on something that was very important nothing too big."

"You? at ze library? Hah! zat's rich! I never expected ze world's most speediest hedgehog to ever go zere and what was zit zat was so interesting?"

Sonic blushed bright pink he never liked being insulted like that; he never liked it there that much but due to his constant dreams, he just needed to know the truth and his secret.

"It's none of your business and what in the world has gotten into you today? woke up on the wrong side of the princess bed?"

"Zit zis called a canopy bed to you; besides, I had no idea zat ze hero of Möbius, slept in a car and likes to play with little dolls don't tell me zat you have gone fruity on us?"

His peach muzzle blushed so brightly that it was the color of Knuckles's fur. "Okay, I'm gonna get this straight to you. It's a Mach 5 the fastest race car that can go up to 120 miles per hour; and they're not dolls they're action figures!. What you need to do is to throw that little kiddie tantrum that you have out the window and take a chill pill!" Sonic explained getting his anger out before it could boil up even more. The Commander crossed his arms.

"Please, give me a break! You're ze one to talk; you zink zat you are so popular zat all ze mobians should bow down to you and kiss your feet. Zit is always about you. Look at me, I'm Sonic ze hedgehog, I go at super speed and save all who I love and cherish ze most. I fight ze evil Dr. Robotnik all day long without breaking a sweat. I'm so handsome, I'm so perfect that all ze ladies love me!"

"You know what Ant, I should say something about you...YOU'RE OUT OF CONTROL!"


	9. Betrayal Chapter 7 Part 2

Good evening everyone, Here's Part 2 :)

Chapter 7. Part 2.

After the sudden outburst, Antoine walked away with a huff walking towards the door to head outside. "Hmph! Don't worry Sonic, he's just cranky is all besides, he got what was coming to him anyway." Amy said with her hands on her hips.

"What do you mean? What's with him?" He asked as Tails started to explain. "King Max's guard had been sick just recently and was sent home; so Ant volunteered for the job two nights ago also making him lose some sleep in the process." He finished with the azure hedgehog nodding but crossed his arms.

"Heh, I'm sure he'll come out of his hissy fit soon; what he needs is just a cup of tea with a hint of honey and trust me, that will do the trick." He winked causing the others to chuckle. "So guys, what is the new invention that you wanted to show me?"

Tails and Rotor both looked at each-other and smiled as the 11 year old twin tailed kitsune walked over to covered up project removing the white sheet. There, stood a tall robot as its metallic exterior shined and sparkled. Unlike most of its kind that had red eyes, it instead had blue. "Presenting, The Dream-A-Tron 3000."

Sonic grew confused. "The Dream-A-Tron 3000? what does it do?"

Tails grew excited by the minute. "It is designed and built to look into the dreams of others. With just a turn of a switch, it will meet the first mobian it sees to analyze and gather information about but that's not all; the blue eyes are also a high-lighter that will circle around above their head which shows their brains on the monitor where the dreams are being held inside and of course once you give a brief description and be highly specific, then it will give the final answer to it all."

Sonic was immensely impressed as he whistled. "Wow, you guys really gave it your all. Nice! Alright, let's see how good it is." Rotor soon turned on the switch as it began to operate focusing its orbs on the hero.

"Okay Sonic, go ahead, talk to it and don't worry, it will still keep working if you can't remember anything else." He said seeing him nod taking a deep breath.

"There is this woman that appears in my dreams a lot. She has beautiful long flowing platinum hair; and well, she is very radiant; she wears a long dress that comes down to her feet and has a slight lavender skin tone. She keeps calling me to tell me something about a journey that I don't know and telling me about some sort of destiny that I don't even know what the heck that is or means." After much describing, the Dream-A-Tron's eyes shortly began to come on highlighting the important info and finally, there she was.

Everyone just stood there like statues couldn't believe their eye at what they saw but Sonic was more stunned than ever as he took slow steps to the screen slowly bringing out his hand to trace the picture.

_"Eirwyn..."_


	10. Betrayal Chapter 8

Afternoon fellow readers enjoy Chapter 8 :) :)

Chapter 8.

Tails and Amy looked at one another clearly worried about their friend as they slowly walked up towards him as the bright yellow fox placed a warm hand on his shoulder. "Are you okay Sonic?" He asked as the 16-year-old hedgehog snapped out of his self induced trance focusing his green eyes into the child's bright blue one's having a small but warm smile. "Yeah, I'm alright little buddy just thinking is all."

Amy furrowed her invisible eyebrows with her hands on her hips again. "So, who is that woman anyway? and I heard you say her name; do you happen to know her by any chance?" She asked with a slight hint of jealousy in her tone of voice.

"As a matter of fact, she is the one that knows me instead." Sonic replied making the pink hedgehog fume on the inside but kept it normal on the out.

"Oh really huh? How?" She asked tapping her foot impatiently as the speed demon just rolled his eyes.

"It's kinda hard for me to explain; but what do you say we all go out for lunch? we can talk there."

Where: Uncle Chuck's Diner.

Time: 1:10 pm.

"So how does this E-E..." Tails tried to pronounce her name but Sonic helped him after swallowing his chili dog.

"Eirwyn. She is known as The Spirit Goddess of Ice. At nights whenever I sleep, she's the first one to pop up; she's been doing it ever since from a few weeks ago when she told me...about my past." He soon held his head down feeling a little ashamed as Amy placed her hand on top of his.

"What kind of past?" She asked sweetly as Tails and Rotor were in full attention. He then took a deep breath and bit his lip.

"It started 16 years ago back when the Great War had happened. Somehow, I was left in the middle of a forest in the Northern Tundra during a blizzard. I don't know how I got there though. I remember crying and screaming hoping someone or anyone would hear me and that's when..." He stopped he didn't want to tell him that Jules found him that night which would later pop up to be that he was really adopted and that he wasn't his and Bernadette's biological son.

"It's okay Sonic, you can tell us." Amy assured him as he sighed biting his bottom lip as he shook his head releasing his hand to head outside as tears leaked down from his face quickly wiping them away.


	11. Betrayal Chapter 8 Part 2

Here's Part 2 :) enjoy all!

Chapter 8. Part 2.

The three companions looked towards the doubled glass doors with sorrow expressions painted on their faces. "Come, what do you say we go out and comfort him let him know that we are there for him no matter what?" Rotor suggested as Tails and Amy nodded getting up from the booth. As they walked outside, they could see Sonic at one of the tables looking at his glove covered hand and fingers. Amy tapped his shoulder who then turned around giving a small smile then looked back again.

"Listen Sonic, we just wanted to let you know that no matter what the outcome is, or whatever you tell us, we will always be there for you." She assured him as Tails nodded.

"She's right, besides I bet what you wanted to say, you just weren't ready but that's okay, we are not in a rush whatsoever." The cobalt hedgehog smiled warmly at his friends and sighed.

"You guys rock out loud. I'm sorry for not continuing and just left like I didn't care but... I'll finish."

They all sat down and waited patiently for the hero to resume his story. He took a deep breath and exhaled.

"Alright where was I? oh yeah that's it. My Dad was the one who found me and picked me up taking the both of us back to his and Mom's igloo where they stayed for awhile away from Robotnik's wrath and I began my new life with them ever since." They all stared at him for what seemed like ages. Then Tails spoke up.

"So that means..." Sonic nodded slowly. "Yeah Lil bro, I was adopted... They're not my real parents." He looked away clearly embarrassed by what he said but what he felt where his hands being held by the female pink hedgehog.

"Oh Sonic, we're really sorry; we didn't know." He smiled. "Don't beat yourself up over it Ames of course you didn't know; and you shouldn't feel sorry either, I love them just as much as they love me and regardless, we're still a family and nothing will ever change that. Not in a million years." He winked.

"Well like we said before Sonic, we are here for you always plus, we will help you to learn more about your origins too." Rotor replied. Sonic grinned real wide. "Thank you guys so much! Come here you all group hug!"

What they didn't know was that behind the bushes, two anti-mobians had been listening the entire time; a two-tailed fox who looked exactly like Tails but with dark orange fur and a gray toupee on his head nodded to a purple walrus who looked exactly like Rotor did the same and together, they went through the Warp Ring.


	12. Betrayal Chapter 9

Here's Chapter 9!

Chapter 9.

Where: Moebius (Formerly known as Anti-Möbius).

Time: 1:40 pm.

Scourge the hedgehog paced the floor of the All-You-Can-Eat BurgerJoint. He checked his watch tapping his foot impatiently making a low growl. "What the heck is taking them so long? They should've been here from about 5 minutes ago."

Alicia rolled her eyes shaking her head. "Stop being so impatient, they'll be here and for gosh sake quit pacing the floor or else you'll wear a hole." Scourge gave her a menacing look which didn't even make her wince at all.

"Ah quit your nagging, besides, wherever they are, I hope they have a good explanation for this." Finally, Miles and Boomer returned as they walked through the doubled doors of the fast food restaurant causing the rest of the suppression squad and anti mobians to stare.

"About time you both came. So, what's the scoop?" Scourge asked. The fox and walrus pair stared at one another and nodded.

"You are not going to believe this; it appears that Sonic was adopted from when he was an infant to two loving and caring hedgehogs; we heard him telling his story to Rotor, Tails, and Amy." Miles explained.

The gang couldn't believe their eyes after hearing the news up close. "You have got to be kidding non?" Patch asked clearly in shock seeing them both shake their heads at the same time.

"If we were, would we be having a tape recorder recording what he said?" Boomer replied sliding the device towards the green hedgehog who grabbed it pressing the play button. He then grew a smirk.

"So, this maybe implying that blue isn't from Möbius at all? Hmmm..." Fiona then stepped into the conversation.

"Which makes it that he's probably from another planet somewhere; somewhere that no mobian or Overlander had ever went before."

"You're right that's absolutely a secret being held and kept; I would like to find out and know more." Alicia said.

"Oh don't worry, you will, we all will, when the time is right, we will strike!" Scourge grinned evilly.


	13. Betrayal Chapter 10

Here's Chapter 10 :D

Chapter 10.

"A research/sleepover night at the HQ? are you sure about that?" Sonic asked as the four companions walked to Knothole. "Of course, hey, you want to know about your origins right? well I think that we should start with it and work our way on up." Amy suggested as she then knocked on the door to the hedgehog residence hearing it open revealing it to be Bernie who kindly let them in.

"A research/sleepover at the Headquarters tonight?" Bernie asked while Sonic twiddled his thumbs trying to form up a lie in his head; he didn't want to tell her the real reason.

"Yeah, you see, Tails is doing some research about the different types of plants for a school assignment; it's due by next week so we are doing it ahead of time. He really needs an A in his Biology Class." The azure hedgehog hero explained hoping that she would buy it; and to his luck, she did causing him to breathe a sigh of relief in his mind.

"Alright then, I don't see why not; good luck on your assignment Tails. And you young man, when you get back here early in the morning, do not forget to mow the lawn, weed out the garden, and of course take out the garbage."

Sonic sweat dropped blushing in the process. "Y-Yeah, sure Mom will do I promise; well it is going to be for one night only. Can Muttski come too? he can be watchdog just in case." Bernie nodded and smiled.

"Of course he can. Well, what are you waiting for? Go pack your things." Leaping up, and kissing her on the cheek, he rushed into his room getting the necessary essentials.

Bernadette waved goodbye to her son and three friends but as she was about to close the door, storm clouds were moving on it forming into the once clear blue sky; she then started to grow worried. "Be careful Sonic... I don't want to lose you my baby. If only you would just tell me what you dream of at night that way I can help you in anyway possible." She thought and sighed.

Sonic looked back at home closing his eyes as a stray tear ran down quickly wiping it away. Never in his life had he lied to his Mother so, what was the sudden change now? Why were these dreams haunting him like this? What were the signs? He hoped that he would get his answers soon enough as the time marched on.


	14. Betrayal Chapter 11

Here's Chapter 11 enjoy readers!

Chapter 11.

An intoxicating aroma of home-cooked dinner filled everyone's nostrils as Amy came in with a large tray of their favorite meal. Two fish tacos for Rotor, chicken fingers and French fries with a dipping cup of ketchup at the side for Tails, five chili dogs for Sonic and Muttski, and last but not least, a hot bowl of clam chowder and a salad for herself. While they were eating and chatting, the blue hedgehog was lost in his own thoughts which made the Freedom Fighters stopped to stare.

"Sonic, are you okay?" Amy asked seeing him nod smiling slightly.

"Yeah, don't worry so much I'm fine; thanks for the chili dogs there Ames." He gave his trademark wink and thumbs up seeing her blush.

"No problem I'm glad you like them."

"Hey, I have an idea, after our meal, we can show you a book that I got from the library a couple of weeks ago; it's all about dreams and their exact meanings of what they stand for." Tails suggested as he took a bite of his nugget seeing his best friend grin.

"Sounds like a plan to me!" Sonic smiled as big as his mouth could get.

The intelligent fox kit rummaged through his overnight backpack as he smiled taking out the large object without letting his personal items fall out. "Here it is." He chimed setting down the book for the companions to get a much better look.

"The Big Book About Dreams." Sonic read the title as he opened it flipping the pages and looking at the many different illustrated pictures at the side. He was very intrigued. "Wow Tails, I say that you picked the right book and mad the right choice also this is way past cool!" Sitting down, he then turned the page reading its contents making him even more intrigued like before.

**Universal Dreams**  
These dreams are related to information you receive from the collective unconscious, the grids of our experience, akashic records, hall of records, that which creates the reality in which we live. Whenever a dream presents symbols of a cosmic nature, in all probability it is a representation of a Universal dream. Such dreams are reflective of religious experiences, and denote changes that are to occur at some future time.

Sonic slowly raised his head up going into yet another self-induced trance. He felt a pang in his head raising his hand up to his forehead. The gang looked at him in concern as Rotor placed his hand on Sonic's shoulder. "Sonic..." He bit his bottom lip. "I-I have to get ready for bed." And jumped out of the sofa shutting the door behind him.

"Ever since he told us about Eirwyn, he's been quite jumpy and nervous." Amy said. "Not to mention that since he also said that Mr. And Mrs. Hedgehog are not his real actual parents." Tails replied back rubbing the back of his head.

"We definitely have to keep an eye on him or else he might do something that he'll regret in the long run." Rotor suggested as both children nodded their heads.


	15. Betrayal Chapter 12

Chapter 12 on the way! This is going to be _Pretty Interesting indeed... ;) ;) ;D_

_ Chapter 12._

_ Thunder boomed throughout causing shakes and rumbles as the wind started to pick up with the leaves flying everywhere. Lightning was briefly seen in the pitch black skies causing some bolts to strike on the ground. The Freedom Fighters were sound asleep all except Sonic who just kept tossing and turning moaning in his slumber in the process. Muttski was wide awake keeping watch just in case some unknown and unexpected visitor showed up then he would be ready for them. Moaning and groaning came underway as the mobini observed what was happening to his favorite owner. _

_ Suddenly, Sonic's hand started to glow blue, then his sock covered feet in no time, his entire body was glowing as he was having yet another dream but instead, it was a flashback._

_ ~*Flashback~*_

_ Loud crying and sobbing were heard as a young female purple hedgehog with long flowing hair was carrying her newborn baby son who was a tiny blue hedgehog wrapped up in a blue blanket. The corridors were growing endless as she bravely made her way through while avoiding the ever large growing fire that was spreading._

_ "Hush little one please, shortly we will be out of this never ending maze believe me." She whispered and with prayers answered, she smiled feeling overjoyed that her escape was finally accomplished but soon it faltered into a frown. "I'm afraid we must part ways my child. Oh how I love to see you grow into manhood to become the King of Ilum, but this is your only chance."_

_ Tears were flowing down her muzzle as she kissed him on his chubby cheek gently setting him down on top of a table of ice. He then started to wave his peach colored arms around which made her have a sad smile. "I promise we will meet again someday my son. Take care, and no matter, I'll will be in your heart as always as well you are in mine. I love you." And she ran off leaving him to cry once more loud as his little lungs could carry on. _

_ The fire made its way towards him when suddenly, a spirit in the form of a woman with ever flowing platinum hair, came in the blink of an eye making a shield to protect him and with a raise of her hand, a powerful ice beam came freezing the flames. He soon giggled as she smiled warmly. "Come child, let me take you to a special place, a place where no harm can come onto you."_

_ A large portal then appeared as she used her magic to make him float down to a planet known as Möbius._

_ ~*End Flashback~*_

_ Muttski barked the loudest bark ever as he went into each room waking up each mobian who all got up rubbing their sleep filled eyes. "What is it Muttski?" Tails asked yawning seeing the dog quickly leading the way to Sonic's room as they were on his tail. Eyes widened and jaws dropped seeing something both unusual and incredible happening in front of them. "Tails, get the Dream-A-Tron." Rotor whispered as the fox hurried away coming back in no time at all turning on the switch with its eyes highlighting the movements._

_ It then did a quick scan. "Oh my..." Amy muttered. _

_ "I have a feeling that he is no ordinary mobian hedgehog with a gift of speed." Tails said._

_ "He's a magical being instead, and what I read that when this sort of thing happens, it means that their powers are evolving into something extraordinary." Rotor explained seeing both kids stare at him. _

_ "Are you serious? so that means that he has another power apart from his super speed?" Amy asked as he nodded._

_ "Yep, I'm as serious as a heart attack. And that's not all, I also have a feeling that Eirwyn must be the source and that... They knew each-other from long ago."_


	16. Betrayal Chapter 13

Hey everyone, sorry for the little hiatus but never fear, here's Chapter 13!

Chapter 13.

"Look, he's waking up." Amy whispered as Sonic looked up feeling groggy and seeing three of his friends along with the Dream-A-Tron standing in front of his bed looking relieved but still having ounces of concern.

"Hey guys, what's going on? and why are you all in my room?" He asked scratching the top of his quills. They all looked at each-other not wanting to tell him what had happened especially at 1:34 in the morning.

"Let's try and get some sleep, and we'll talk in the morning during breakfast." Tails quickly responded not wanting to tell his best friend the truth just yet and luckily, the blue hedgehog nodded lying back down to get back to his slumbering.

Early the next morning, the group sat at the table having pancakes, eggs and bacon along with glasses of orange juice as their breakfast. Rotor then explained to Sonic what had happened from late last night leaving the hero to be stunned.

"So, what you are saying is that I'm...a magical being instead of an ordinary mobian with an ability of speed?" The walrus nodded. "Yeah, and that's not all, remember when the Dream-A-Tron scanned the information about Eirwyn? well listen, she might be the source of your dreams why you keep dreaming about her like... You know her from somewhere."

Sonic couldn't believe it as he felt the fork slip from his grasp falling onto the floor as he brought his hand down slowly onto the table. "Really? a-a-are you serious Rote?" Nodding was his response. "And not to mention, due to you being a magical being, your powers were evolving; which means, you might gain one sooner or later." Amy chimed in cutting her flapjack in half.

He brought his glove covered hand up to his forehead rubbing his temples having too much that was said to him right now. Remembering the dream that he had about himself as a baby being held and put down by a mysterious purple hedgehog who was wearing a long white dress and having long flowing purple hair. His mind was drifting in and out like he was in another trance again.

Tails snapped his fingers for his friend to stop and pay attention. "Are you alright Sonic?" He asked concern. Sighing came underway. "I'll see you all later right now I gotta get home and do some chores. Come on Muttski." The dog barked following his master; the door slammed shut causing the others to stare after.

"He really does have a lot on his mind to clear up right now maybe we should just give him time." Amy suggested as the fox and walrus nodded sighing along.

Crappy Chapter but here #13! Hope you all enjoy!


	17. Betrayal Chapter 14

Afternoon everyone! Enjoy Chapter 14.

Chapter 14.

_"Me? as a magical being? this sounds all to interesting but strange at the same time. Where did I really came from? And who was that female hedgehog? Eirwyn... Rotor did mention that it felt like she knew me from somewhere but where? Is that why she knows me? Why she knows my name? Argh! So many questions but so many left unanswered. I need to get my mind on something else instead maybe and hopefully that will work."_

_ Sonic and Muttski finally reached back to the Hedgehog residence. There, he saw Jules using the large clippers cutting away some dead branches off the bushes; seeing his son, he smiled and waved with the teenager doing the same. _

_ "Morning Son, did you have a good night at the Headquarters?" The Robian asked as Sonic nodded not saying a word as he left to go get the lawn mower for it was the day to cut the grass. This left the elder confused but didn't say more as he went back to his cutting job._

_ The sound of the mower was heard as the cerulean hog took his time not bothering to use his speed; normally, the minute he would start, he would run with it where it was done in less than 20 seconds but today was different and this made Jules concerned as he called out his boy's name. Luckily, with super sensitive hearing, Sonic stopped what he was doing to go over to his father._

_ "Are you alright Sonic? You seem a bit... Troubled today." Sonic shook his head putting on a smile to let him know that he was feeling bright as the beautiful sunshine._

_ "Don't worry Pops, never been better. Would you like some help with the cutting?" "Sure, you can start that side, and work your way on down okay?" Nodding, he got the clippers out of his hands and started to clip away unnecessary weeds and dead leaves. Muttski did the honors of picking up and putting them into the garbage. But Jules although he was glad to see his son's chipper self, he was still kinda worried about him; there was something that really was bothering him but like most teenagers, he wouldn't say._

_ "You know Sonic, although you are a hero saving the world everyday, you seem really lost about something and if there is something that is bothering you, you can always talk to me because I'll listen and assist you with whatever that you need help with." Jules explained placing a hand on his shoulder as the 16-year-old speed demon stopped what he was doing making himself face to face with the Robian. He held his head down slightly._

_ "What do you say we take a little walk and you can tell me all about what is going on how does that sound?" Thinking for a moment, he nodded slowly putting down the garden shears and together the father/son pair went down the street with the mobini following close behind barking._


	18. Betrayal Chapter 15

Here's Chapter 15 then I'm on my way to bed :) :)

Chapter 15.

Soon, Sonic had started telling Jules all about what has been happening lately. He told him everything from his dream to what Rotor, Tails, and Amy had encountered and experienced and told him from earlier this morning; the Robian became impressed by the minute as they stopped for some ice-cream while sitting on the park bench; Muttski roamed around chasing the butterflies leaving the two hedgehogs alone.

"I never thought I would actually hear this; my son, a magical being..." Jules smiled as Sonic smiled along feeling fully relieved that he was able to tell his secret to his Father. Jules was a bit more understanding and less strict of his parenting on Sonic than Bernadette was; that was why when the blue blur was a lot younger, he would always go to him and let all of his problems and secrets out where he would know the solutions to certain things.

"Have you told your Mother yet?" Jules asked which suddenly made his boy's smile turned into a frown shaking his head side to side as he looked the other way a little embarrassed.

"No, she wouldn't understand and I'm afraid if I do tell her, I wouldn't know what the outcome would be like." He sighed feeling his father's hand and his mechanical index finger under his chin turning his face towards him where he was staring into his red eyes filled with sympathy and warmth.

"Why on Möbius would you think like that son?" Sonic gently shook his dad's grasp off of him as he got up, threw his cone into the nearby trash bin and went over to the link looking at his reflection.

"To tell you the truth, I know this may sound a little childish and all, but sometimes, I feel scared of what will happen; these dreams that I have every night feel like messages of what will really be like in the near future and I don't know whether they're good, bad, or in between. I'm even afraid to tell Mom where she might flip."

The metallic hog stood by his son's side. "Sonic, is that why you lied to her about helping Tails with his homework? but why?" What he saw surprised him; emerald green eyes were filled with tears quickly turning away not wanting him to see him in this unusual state.

"Never in my life had I lied to her but it felt different this time like, something was pulling me back from telling her the real actual truth; you, Tails, Rotor, and Amy already know. At times, I hate myself I wish I was absolutely normal where these dreams never existed and I would be your biological son instead of being adopted."

Hugging then came underway as the elder rubbed the younger one's back in an up and down motion staring deep into his orbs. "Now you listen here young man, I am very happy to have you around; you were and always are the miracle that changed me and your Mom's life forever. With you around, it felt like coming out of a never ending dark cave and into a brand new light. So don't ever think that you are a mistake where you feel like you should just leave without a trace; whether a regular hedgehog, or a magical being, you are still my boy and forever will be."

"Thanks Pops, you always know what to say." Sonic smiled warmly as the tear streaks stained his muzzle with fresh ones coming down again.

"No problem son, and like I said before and I'm going to say it once more. If ever you need help, I'll be there for you no matter what."

Afterwards, Sonic then called Muttski with a whistle as a response about to leave. "Where are you going Sonic?" Jules asked seeing him give a thumbs up. "Got some business to take care of at the HQ see you at dinner!" And he sped off leaving the Robian shaking his head with his hands on his hips and a smile in return.

"That's my boy always full of surprises." And he left to go back to Knothole.

Meanwhile, in a bush not too far, were Miles and Boomer yet again with evil smirks with the same tape recorder from before. With throw of a warp ring, the pair went through back to Moebius.


	19. Betrayal Chapter 16

Sorry for not continuing! But here's Chapter 16 of Betrayal!

Chapter 16.

Back at the Freedom Fighter Headquarters, Antoine was yet again, driving the FF members up the wall with his never ending blabbering. "Hey Rotor, you know what you should really get right now?" He asked as the young adult walrus was screwing in a bolt in one of his other inventions.

"I'm just dying to know what it is." He replied in a sarcastic tone. The French coyote smirked.

"A girlfriend! Besides, have you ever thought about getting one who will be very decent for you to want to spend time with? instead of tinkering with zose zilly inventions of your's? I mean after all, you should really think about it in the near future and of course get a new wardrobe; zhe bomber jacket is no good to attract beautiful women and zhat yellow baseball cap just makes you look a tad juvenile."

Rotor clenched his teeth as he tightened his grip on the screwdriver while turning his head slowly. "Antoine..."

He then turned towards Tails who was reading a book about the different kinds of planes. "And you Tails, have you ever considered about trying to find zomeone new perhaps? After what had happened between you and Fiona?" The yellow kitsune didn't answer as he just continued to read. "I mean, whoever thought zat all zis time zat she was playing us like fools? It looked pretty obvious zat she was really into Sonic." That made him tremble tightening his grip on the book as Rotor looked on in worry; since what had happened a couple of weeks ago, Tails had been trying to forget about her but no matter how many times, he just couldn't stop thinking about the vixen.

"I bet you even dream about her at night non? Fiona..." THUD! went the book as the fox looked on with his eyes twitching as they started to water.

"WOULD YOU JUST SHUT UP ALREADY!? YOU'RE NOT HELPING ONE BIT! YOU HAVE NO REASON TO TELL ME WHO I SHOULD BE WITH! THAT'S NONE OF YOU'RE BUSINESS! YOU'RE NOT MY FATHER! AND... I DON'T CARE ABOUT FIONA ANYMORE SHE'S WITH SCOURGE NOW. I'M OFFICIALLY DONE WITH HER!" And the young inventor left his sky blue eyes filled with tears as he covered them while running away. Antoine stared after him turning his head towards Rotor who had a menacing and angry look on his face crossing his arms. "What zis it zat I zaid?"

Rotor face palmed. "ANTOINE!" He yelled out so loud that the birds and Chao flew away frightened.


	20. Betrayal Chapter 17

Here's Chapter 17!

Chapter 17.

"Man, isn't this great Muttski? It's good to know that Pop is on our side now; wait till the others here about this!" Sonic leaped for joy as he ran with the dog on his tail. As they reached their destination, they saw Tails who looked really sad and depressed.

"Hey Tails, you're not going to believe this, My Dad and I had a talk-" Sonic stopped mid-sentence seeing his best friend walk past him. "Tails? Buddy are you alright?" "I'm fine Sonic, can you do me a favor and just leave me alone please?" Tilting his head sideways, the hedgehog looked on with a worried look wondering what was the matter with his little brother figure. He looked down at the mobini who looked up at his owner whimpering.

Just then, Antoine came running out literally knocking Sonic and Muttski down out cold. "Oh Sonic, I am zo zorry, I wasn't looking where I was going. Are you alright?" He asked frantically as Sonic dusted himself off.

"Yeah, don't worry Ant. I'm okay, but I'm worried about Tails most of all." Antoine face palmed.

"Oh no, it's all my fault!" Sonic grew confused. "What do you mean by that?" The coyote bit his bottom lip.

"I said some things to him and he just got all angry and left crying." "What was it that you said?" Sonic was anxious to know more about what the heck was really going on.

"I don't remember the conversation but I had hurt him pretty badly." "Then go get him and apologize." Ant held his head down completely ashamed for making the two tailed 11 year old genius like he was nothing. Soon, Amy came running towards the two male animals panting real hard with sweat pouring down her angelic face.

"It Tails, he just got a warp ring and went through it! We gotta get him!" Sonic grew determined. "Alright, but first, Amy take Muttski home and let the Prowers know where he is, Ant, get Sally and Bunnie, me and Rotor will fire up the jet. Let's get ready."


	21. Betrayal Chapter 18

Afternoon all! Enjoy Chapter 18.

Chapter 18.

"Oh the poor sugah." Bunnie replied after Sonic, Amy, Antoine, and Rotor had finished explaining. "That's why we all need your help to bring him back; we don't know where he could have gone the minute he went through that warp ring." Amy said.

Rotor then got out his tracker; turning it on, and pushing a few buttons, he was able to pinpoint the exact location but shortly, his face turned glum. "I was afraid this would happen. He went to Moebius." Sonic then pinched his fur between his eyes letting out a long sigh.

"Great, just peachy... Now we have to deal with those snots. Alright fine, Rotor, fire up the jet, I'll rush over to the lake of rings to get a warp ring that is available; we have no time to waste." And he rushed off to do his task.

"Just hang on there buddy, we're on our way to bring you home."

Where: Möebius.

The large golden ring came into view out coming Tails as he made a perfect landing dusting himself off and then began to walk eyebrows furrowed and his lip was in the form of a pout. "Antoine has some attitude, he had no right to blurt those words out; it's not my fault that I didn't see her true colors in the last minute. And I thought Sonic was my best friend, why would he go out with her behind my back? did she like him more than me?" He asked himself as he was just nonchalantly kicking a discarded tin can on the sidewalk with the anti-mobians watching him like he was strange.

"Don't mind me, I'm just talking to my self; I'm thinking about what to invent next. Hehe..." He blushed a slight hint of pink as it quickly got off with him running over to a nearby burger joint. "Huh? are the anti-mobians having a party or something?" He looked through the windows seeing them talking, eating, and drinking. In the far left corner, what he saw made his chest started to hurt; there, he saw Scourge and Fiona having a conversation.

"So Babe, how do you like it here so far?" The evil key-lime colored hedgehog asked the visit while she was stirring her drink.

"I have to say, this is like home to me; I just needed to get out of the little pure and innocent act; I felt so stuffy doing the stupid hero stuff."

"Well, you don't have to worry about that much longer sexy, besides, I'm sure blue knew your full potential the minute you two met. And I thought he was the idiot without a clue."

Fiona smirked. "Please, that little brat couldn't stand it when he would see us together." Glove covered fingers then slid down the glass as a lone tear ran down the furry cheek as he bit his bottom lip.

Scourge laughed. "And he's the brains of those goodie goodies? give me a break, in my opinion, he's just a hopeless and helpless little freak who thinks science and technology can solve anything and help during in his tough situations. Without the Freedom Fighters, he's only a coward."

They then chuckled hands on top of each-others. "You're a lot better than the rest of them combined. I know you have class, style, intelligence, what more can I ask for? You will absolutely make a fine queen for a hot King like myself." He winked. "Oh shut up, you're making me blush Scourgey." Faces then moved towards each-other as the yellow kitsune couldn't take it much longer as he felt his heart crush in tiny bite size pieces wanting to scream, shout, punch any object or Anti-Mobian that would get in his way but it was cut short when Boomer and Miles met him smirking evil smirks.


	22. Betrayal Chapter 18 Part 2

Hey Everyone, sorry for not continuing since last week it's been a very busy week for me plus, I passed my third week of my class! :D So, without further ado, here's Chapter 18 Part 2!

Chapter 18. Part 2.

"Well, Well, Well if it isn't Miles "Tails" Prower from Möbius Prime. So, what brings you here anyway?" Boomer smirked as Tails began to walk away rolling his eyes. "Oh please, not today just let me-" But Miles blocked his way by putting his arm up on the wall of the Fast Food Restaurant.

"Just let you do what? It appeared that you were spying weren't you?" Tails furrowed his eyebrows and scoffed. "Oh give me a break I wasn't spying at all." Miles hissed his teeth.

"Yes you were, don't play stupid with us; it's quite obvious, you still like Fiona don't you? which is the only reason why you came here in the first place." "Leave me alone already, it's not your business to know about who I like so just get off my back." The two antis smirked.

"Very well then. How's Sonic?" Boomer asked up leaving the young fox to puff out air. "He's fine why are you asking me like you care about him so much? What's the catch?"

The evil walrus chuckled. "Heh, for a genius, you sure are clueless aren't you? Oh well, it's a shame to know that he's stuck in a world he doesn't belong in; deep down, he must feel so lonely and helpless wishing he had a family-A real family." Miles then took out the tape recorder and pressed the play button leaving the prime Tails in a state full of shock.

"How did you guys know!?" He asked without having the need to stutter. "We happened to be taking a little walk while in Möbius and managed to get the juicy parts in before anyone found out; it maybe possibly implied that he is not from there presuming to be from another planet perhaps." Miles explained seeing his counterpart tightened his fist.

"You both had no right to be tape-recording his conversations to us! We're his friends and he can always come to us whenever he can't figure out a problem on his own! I'm going back to Möbius, and there's nothing you both can do to stop me!"

"Is that so you little twerp?" Scourge soon made his way out in his usual attire which consisted of his red sunglasses, a leather black jacket with fire flames on each side, and green boots grinning his devious toothy grin as he walked up towards the three.

"Long time no see Tails, it's been awhile, we should really meet up sometime. I couldn't help but to hear the chitter chatter that has been happening out here. Hmph, Blue is sure lucky to have friends like you all sharing secrets that you have to be careful because you'll never know who might hear. You know, when we first encountered each-other the day of his birthday, I didn't know what to expect; I see that he is quite the charmer when it comes on to women; yet, he couldn't even hold a decent relationship with a princess who literally kicked his tail to the curb not even to that annoying fangirl of that pinky. But with Fiona on the other hand, ha! what were the odds? She now feels and acts like her true self which I find rather hot about her; she couldn't keep up the hero side much longer. She even said to me that she never liked you from the start to begin with; you are just one of those clueless and hopeless little freaks where no one can't stand to look at much longer; without your friends, you're nothing, nothing but a weak, defenseless, and hopeless little mutant the world has laid eyes on."

Tears ran down the poor fox's furry cheeks as he clenched his teeth, furrowed his invisible eyebrows raising his glove covered hand doing something that was rarely like for him to do.

SLAP!

All the other Anti-Mobians wondered where that noise came from as one who was a gray hawk had witnessed staring wide-eyed.

Scourge stared at Tails for what seemed like hours on end as the 11-year-old kid genius covered his mouth realizing what he had just done. On the peach muzzle, was a deep red mark of his hand that was like a tattoo. Boomer and Miles couldn't believe it.

"That's got to hurt, you can even see his finger prints." Boomer went on to touch but the green hedgehog's anger was boiling; Tails backed away clearly scared for his life; he knew how the evil doppleganger was like when angered.

"You ungrateful little runt... YOU JUST SLAPPED ME!" "S-Scourge! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to do that, you were making me very mad and I couldn't control myself!" Tails frantically apologized as he told him that play-time was officially over then commanded the gray hawk to let everybody know to meet him outside.

"Scourge, why do you need to include all of them?" Miles asked impatiently as Tails chimed in. "Yeah, what's the matter Scourge? you gotta have the entire gang of Moebius to help fight your battles with you?" A low evil and sinister chuckle came underway.

"You are about to be taught a lesson that will be unforgettable in your lifetime." He said grinning wickedly hearing him gulp down.

"Hey everyone, Scourge and the whole Suppression Squad are going to be kicking some Möbius Prime booty come on out you all don't want to miss the greatest show yet!" Cried the hawk as the seats became instantly empty. In the far right corner, a yellow mongoose with orange hair and a scar over his right eye was about to get up when a black hedgehog with purple spiky hair and two golden earrings on his left ear stopped him.

"Sleaze, do you honestly want to go out and waste your time wanting to add your share of the revenge towards the kid? come on now, don't do this." "Don't waste your breath Ace, besides, it will give me the chance to show Scourge who I'm really made of so don't wait up on me." And he left leaving him all alone feeling sorry for Tails and what he was about to go through.


	23. Betrayal Chapter 19

Evening all! Enjoy Chapter 19!

Chapter 19.

Heavy panting could be heard as the youngest member of the Freedom Fighters was being chased by a bunch of Anti-Mobians who all had their weapons or even had powers with them. "Give it up kid, there's no point of running away; it's completely hopeless!" Scourge yelled out. "Go away! Leave me alone already!" Tails cried trying to pick up the pace a little as he made a turn. There standing in front of him, was Fiona in her new attire; instead of her yellow bodysuit, she was wearing full back. She had her hands on her slender hips as Tails panted for some much needed air.

"Oh Fiona, thank goodness I found you, please you gotta help me!" But all he got was her closing her eyes with a smirk spreading her face.

"Have you forgot? I'm not on your side anymore remember? why should I help you? and please, don't be expecting a goodbye kiss either." Tails couldn't believe his eyes as he just kept running without looking back as fresh tears came down once again.

Up in the sky, was the large jet within it sat the Freedom Fighters as Rotor looked at his tracker. "I see him, he's heading towards a dead end in an alleyway and he has a whole bunch of Anti-Mobians on his tail."

Sally and Sonic looked at each-other then nodded. "Okay gang, let's do it to it!" The azure hedgehog yelled out as the tomboy princess commanded everyone to get out and start the action.

Tails stared wide eyed as he approached the dead end with no where to run now. He could hear them getting closer and closer by the minute.

"Heh, I knew it would happen, it looks like it's game over for you fox boy, prepare to say your prayers." Scourge grinned deviously as the little kitsune closed his eyes.

"SONIC HELP ME!" He screamed with all his might and suddenly, to his luck, there was a rumble making the wall ka-boom! and there was the jet that had made the perfect landing out coming the Freedom Fighters.

"Guys!"

"Tails!" They all chimed as he ran over giving out hugs but the longest one was to Sonic. "Sonic..." He smiled warmly at his little brother. "It's okay buddy I'm here. Not gonna let anything happen to you not on my watch."

Scourge growled watching the happy moment. "Sorry to cut this reunion short, but now that we're all here, I'd say let's get down to business." Sonic made a low growl.

"Then show me what you got!"


	24. Betrayal Chapter 19 Part 2

Hey guys! I know it's almost 3:30 am but, I just felt like putting into this story now :) lol! So, without further ado, Here's Chapter 19. Part 2 and I hope you all had a great 4th of July weekend!

Chapter 19. Part 2.

"Not so fast!" A female voice rang out as she made her way through the crowd. Realizing that it was Fiona, Sonic grew tensed as he clenched his fists. "Fiona... It's been awhile. Why haven't you called me? or perhaps even dropped a line would've been better." The red vixen scoffed. "I have my ways Sonic; and it looks to me that you've been doing fine yourself since I left which is telling me that you have not even bothered to catch me the minute I went through the warp ring; I thought you would burst out bawling or something." He then smirked. "Girl please, crying after some traitor? don't make me laugh this time. Now, let's get it on!"

Amy then spoke. "No, I'll take on Fiona myself. You deal with Scourge." She whispered leaving the blue speed demon nodding giving his trademark wink and thumbs up. "Thanks for sticking by Ames, I knew I could count on you." And soon, the fight began. The 12-year-old pink hedgehog then took out her weapon, the Piko Piko hammer shortly trying to hit or smash the bad girl from getting away but what the other female was doing was just dodging the attacks giving her a smirk in the process; this made Amy's blood boil.

The rest of the Anti-Mobians just watched as the gray hawk spoke up telling them to let them all know that they shouldn't be standing around looking like pure idiots as they ran about ready to attack but were stopped midway by the hard pound of Bunnie's robotic arm which was so powerful that the ground rumbled growing a large crack sending them to back away. She smiled in triumph receiving a wink from Antoine but it was short lived when Boomer's cybernetics had made a gigantic sonic boom sending the two flying towards a car making a loud crash!

Tails and Miles were in the air fighting each-other off as well sending punches and kicks towards the other. "Had enough?" Miles asked wiping to little drop of blood off his mouth hearing the prime version crack his knuckles. "Nope, I'm just getting warmed up." And shortly after the sentence was made, he then sent a punch towards his stomach. The toupee wearing fox kit growled in response as he grabbed the good side's two tails spinning him like a top sending him flying towards a building crashing a window.

Sally and Alicia were neck in neck as the princess dodged her evil doppleganger's whip movements. "What's the matter princess? tired already?" She smirked. "You wish; I will not fall so easily because of you!" Upon seeing the younger freedom fighter, Sally ran over to help him in his time of need but was stopped by the throw of a sword that gleamed in the sunlight. It was Patch who had an emotionless expression on his face as he walked over with grace and poise that of a military soldier as he picked up his weapon pointing it towards her.

"Zit zeems zat your little friend zis out for ze moment. Now, you vill fight me!"

"Not on my watch!" Cried Rotor sending the coyote flying through the air from a massive punch due to his strength. "Get Tails, I'll take care." He ordered leaving her to nod and smiled as a thank you going over to her little nephew figure as she managed to get him up to carry him through the "Battle-zone" where Antoine and Bunnie were who both were still unconscious due to the impact of the sonic boom by Boomer.

Action and Fighting Chapter! :) ;) ;D Chapter 19. Part 3 will be up soon.


	25. Betrayal Chapter 19 Part 3

Happy Sunday! Enjoy Part 3 ;D

Chapter 19. Part 3.

Sonic and Scourge were both panting very hard as the sweat trickled down. Sonic was determined to win the battle but the evil green hedgehog had other plans on his mind as he just smirked and slightly chuckled. Ice blue eyes looked straight into the shining emerald ones as he speeded towards him with the prime version getting out of the way just in time.

"You know, if it weren't for Tails coming here from being so upset, I wouldn't be here whooping your tail." Sonic said with both fist high up in the air.

"Please, don't get me wrong wuss, I know how you feel. I know how it feels like to be left behind and not know where you really came from." Sonic grew confused wondering what the hell his twin was talking about.

"I mean come on, the twerp can fend for himself; I don't see why you like wasting your time with him when you can have some leisure time to yourself." That part made Sonic angry, so angry that he threw a punch who went flying to the ground.

"You leave Tails out of this! He has never done anything to anybody. He's like the little brother that I never had; maybe, if you stop with this senseless bull crap, you can even try it out for a change with one of those bozos." Scourge growled not wanting to hear about friendship; that part made him sick to his stomach as he used his foot kicking the blue blur in his belly who fell to his knees coughing.

He then laughed. "Little brother my foot, you talk about him like he's apart of your family. Talking like it's your job to protect him 24/7; give me a break! You think that you have it good, but I know deep down, you're lonely as heck trying to find your place in the world. Oh sure you are a mighty hero, but there is something else, something that you are truly hiding. Like you have some sort of power that you might have." He winked.

Emerald orbs shimmered as gloved hands slowly formed into fists. Teeth were clenched hard.

Tails, Antoine, and Bunnie finally had woken up after hearing the loud noises. Getting up, the two-tailed fox genius told them to get out as quick as possible. Antoine gave an apologetic look and smiled ruffling his hair who grinned back; about to leave, Boomer lifted a nearby car as Tails flown quickly dodging the attack but soon, the throw of the sword from Patch had slightly cut his furry cheek sending him to the ground. The large purple walrus still had the vehicle tightly clutched into his hold about to smash him.

"TAILS!" Sonic yelled as he ran towards his best friend but Scourge blocked his path.

"Give it up Blue! he's finished permanently!" Sonic felt like his blood was boiling up as a bright blue mist surrounded his fist.

"No he isn't. Now. Get. out. Of. My. WAY!" Suddenly, his entire body lifted off the ground as blue light lit it all over. His quills all stood up and with both arms spread, a powerful blue beam was thrown towards them. The Prime and Anti Freedom Fighters, and Anti Mobians all stood there with pure shock painted on all their faces couldn't believe their eyes: Sonic the Hedgehog was using his new power for the very first time.

He screamed a might scream blasting pure beams all over the place sending everyone running for cover. "Come on, let's get out of here!" And they quickly left the scene. Sonic laid on his back looking very unconscious. The friends all ran to his aid who slowly opened his eyes seeing all around that everywhere was in ice.

"D-Did I just do that?" He thought to himself as he saw his companions staring. "What happened?"


	26. Betrayal Chapter 20

You asked for it, Chapter 20 coming in right now!

Chapter 20.

His red eyes were fixated on the teenaged blue hedgehog on the large screen. He couldn't believe what he just witnessed as his orbs shimmered. _"I can't believe it! It's him, the one that I have been looking for after all these years; he's alive and holds the true power. For many centuries, we have been trying desperately to get what we desired for only to be tricked and bamboozled. Now, the last heir has been found and his power has now awakened. The Prince of Ilum will be defeated-once and for all!" And he laughed a very evil and cackling laugh as it boomed throughout the far out space._

_ The sound of the blender was heard as Amy turned it off pouring in a homemade beverage into a cup as she walked over to where Sonic was sitting giving it to him. "Here drink this, it will help to charge up your energy." Sonic smiled as he chugged it down feeling fully refreshed._

_ "Ah I feel much better, thanks Ames, it was delicious." He gave out his signature wink and thumbs up causing her to blush. "I'm glad you liked it." And she walked away leaving him to be caught up into his thoughts starting to grow uneasy. _

_ "Are you feelin' okay there sugah-hog?" Bunnie asked as she made it to her seat next to him who shortly then sighed._

_ "You've been awfully quiet since we left what's the matter? you should be feeling very happy and proud that you were able to shoo away Scourge and his cronies. What was that power anyway?" Sally asked._

_ Sonic scratched his head. "To tell you all the truth, I have no idea where it came from; I was just so angry how Scourge was belittling Tails like that to the point I just wanted for him to shut up. Besides, I have a problem on my plate as it is. I haven't told my Mom about what has been really going on lately; Dad already knows and he's cool with it but I don't know how Ma's going to react. At times, I wish I could just go back in time back when everything used to be so peaceful without anything happening."_

_ Everyone had sorrow expressions on their faces as Sally took his hands into her's gazing into his eyes. Amy became a little jealous but quickly shook it away._

_ "What you need to do is apologize and to tell her the truth first thing; don't ever assume what the outcome may be because you're only going to stress yourself out and that is completely unnecessary. Once we get to Knothole, we will go to your house with you." Sonic smiled._

_ "Zo, if you truly are a magical being, zen prove it." Antoine chimed crossing his arms with a smirk. Rolling his eyes, he lifted one hand and blasted a blue beam towards the coyote who became nothing but a block of ice; everyone laughed as they finally got some peace from his blabbering-for now. _


	27. Betrayal Chapter 21

Here's Chapter 21! :)

Chapter 21.

Where: Knothole Village-Hedgehog House.

Time: 5:48 p.m.

At the Hedgehog Residence at Knothole, Sonic was explaining everything about the dreams he had been having to the days events to Bernadette who became very impressed. "Why didn't you tell me the truth instead of covering it up in the first place?" She asked softly and sweetly as her adopted son looked away embarrassed and took a deep breath.

"I was afraid of how you would react to the news if I had told you. I told it to Dad and he took it quite well than I expected." Bernie looked at her robotic husband who rubbed behind his neck. "It's true." "Well then, I am a little disappointed that you lied but I am immensely proud that you came forward and told me everything from start to finish. If there is a problem you can't handle on your own, I need to know, you can always come to us for guidance; don't ever be afraid to get your feelings and difficult situations out."

Sonic smiled as he wiped away unwanted tears hugging his parents. "You guys are the best!" "Oh but don't get too relieved, you're grounded for three days." Bernie spoke out bluntly causing him to release himself from the family group hug.

"Okay, that's so unfair I should've seen it coming." Bernie giggled. "Well, that's what you get for lying; even using Tails's name as an excuse to help him with his homework, plus you did not finish mowing the lawn, not to mention-" "Okay Mom I get the picture you win. I'll get up bright and early tomorrow morning and finish what I left behind; promise." Bernie smiled pinching his cheek.

"That's my hero. Now, to celebrate your victory, how would you like some chili dogs?" Sonic grinned as he picked her up literally twirling her who then laughed. "I guess that's a yes." "Oh, is it alright if my friends have dinner with us?" "I don't see why not." And he sped off.

"Do you think he told her?" Amy asked. Bunnie shrugged. "I don't know, but if he did, let's hope she took it to heart." Soon, the front door flew open with a wide grin hedgehog. "Hey, why don't you guys quit moping around in our front yard and come have dinner?" The gang looked at each-other confused but shook it off smiling.

Later that night, when all the dishes were washed, dried, and packed away, everyone had made a toast to the blue blur saving the day, and of course discovering his new found power-known as ice.

"To Sonic, for getting rid of the Suppression Squad and most definitely for having his new power to defeat them!" Sally raised her glass and the sounds of them were heard throughout the house. "TO SONIC!" Laughter was then heard and as the stars shone in the sky, that meant that Eirwyn was watching over them smiling.

_"Well Done Sonic." She whispered as the wind carried her voice away._

Meanwhile, a black hedgehog with wide red stripes on his quills, and all over his body, looked over the many huts of Knothole as he was flashing back to the eventful day that happened from earlier. He sat on top of the grassy hill clearly in thought thinking about his rival.

_"Sonic... Looks to me that he has found his new power all along. I just hope he uses it wisely." And with the raise of his hand which laid in a green chaos emerald, he shortly chaos controlled back to G.U.N Headquarters._

_ This is not the end yet, look out for the epilogue ;) coming soon so stay tuned!_


	28. Betrayal Epilogue

Good Evening Friends, sorry for the little absence on here but here's the epilogue of Betrayal enjoy ;) ;D

Epilogue.

Sonic laid peacefully in his bed without the need to toss and turn. He snoozed lightly as he dreamed the most wonderful dream anyone could ever think of.

_ Dream._

_ The beautiful snowflakes were dropping down ever so gracefully in the bone-chilling winds. The sound of crunching snow could be heard as he took step-by steps while walking through the heavy snow-storm. He had a determined look on his face as he reached to his destination. He looked up towards the sky as the bright white light made its way in front of him in the form of Eirwyn who smiled warmly and proudly. They took a few minutes staring into each-other's eyes as they reached to touch the other's hand but due to her being, his glove covered paw went right through her as he blushed slightly pink hearing her giggle._

_ "Sonic, I am so proud of you. You have discovered your power and you have used it wisely." Sonic grinned._

_ "Hey, nobody can keep this hedgehog down. Eirwyn, was my power...the extraordinary gift you told me about?" She nodded. _

_ "Yes Sonic, and I'm very glad that you were very patient enough to discover it. But, you still have a long way to go on your journey; you will overcome many obstacles in order to reach you rightful destination, plus, you will also have to face many different evils in order to claim your title; I might not be with you in the full flesh and blood, but I will be in full spirit as long as you follow my voice in the wind to help guide you along with your friends who will also be apart to assist you in your time of need." _

_ Sonic nodded and made his traditional thumbs up. "I get it, thanks so much I will remember you for as long as I need and want to." Eirwyn smiled giving him a hug._

_ "Goodbye Sonic Maurice the Hedgehog." And her figure flashed within the blink of an eye as he was left all alone in the snowy wilderness._

_ End Dream._

_ Sonic's emerald green eyes instantly came open as he got up and looked up at the moon and sighed._

_ "Thank you Eirwyn."_

_ The Next Day at The New Mobotropolis Library._

_ "Mr. Ringtail, the books have all been reorganized and re alphabetized for all the mobians to come back and do their reading." Shannon explained as he nodded his head as a thank you in response._

_ "Thank you Miss Ingram, and very well done indeed. You have proven to me that you are a very loyal and most trusted assistant; I'm so lucky to have hired you from the start." He smiled seeing her rub her neck and blush as she bowed her head._

_ "Thanks, is there anything else you would like for me to do while I'm busy today?" The lemur's expression turned stoic once again._

_ "Yes, put the books in the restricted vault and close down the fantasy section. And plus, make sure you deny Sonic from any information about Eirwyn and Ilum; he must not know a thing about either of the two. Like I said before, and I'm going to say it again, there are many watchful eyes scanning around here; the forces of evil never sleep. We must do all that we can to keep this library and our citizens protected at any cost before disaster strikes and a new nemesis will come to take over Möbius searching what he truly desires for; it's now or never."_

_ The End._


End file.
